


idk what the title will be yet, haha

by HorizonsOfLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonsOfLove/pseuds/HorizonsOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poorly written smut atm and some little clouds of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk what the title will be yet, haha

Louis already kind of wants to drink himself into oblivion.

 It’s just past lunch time on a grey, headache-inducing Friday, and he’s already over being at work. His new intern showed up late, babbling on about how crazy her night had been (which was when Louis knew it was going to be one of _those_ days) and then he had not-so-gracefully spilled his last cup of Yorkshire tea all over his newly fitted trousers after only two hours of being at work.

Yep. The universe definitely felt like it was against him today. But, as usual, his boyfriend was always there to drag him out of his pit of misery and self pity. He was the sunlight that wasn’t peering through the dark London clouds, and the sugar that Louis never got to drink in his tea that morning. Harry was a lot of things, really. He was Louis’ whole world.

Harry knew that Fridays were always stressful to Louis, with all the deadlines and last minute print-outs for the newspaper. He knew that Louis would skip lunch most Fridays, in favour of “just trying to get this one last article straightened away, babe.” And most Fridays, (unless Harry was at his art classes) Louis would be sat at his desk, brow furrowed in concentration, when his boyfriend would show up, all long limbs and dark curls around his pretty little ears. Sometimes he would be carrying a BLT from the café down the street that he knew Louis loved so much. Sometimes he would hand Louis a stupid love note written on lavender paper. (Louis would roll his eyes, but it would be framed and put on his desk with the rest of them.) Sometimes he would walk in at just the right moment, and kiss Louis senseless, pressing him up against the wall, hands gripping his bum.

“ _Thought you might need a bit of a break, babe_ ,” Harry would breathe softly against his neck, pink lips never really leaving the tanned skin there.

Louis loves when Harry comes to see him. He just makes everything so much _better_. Harry just does it for Louis. He has from day one, almost eight years ago. Harry is it for Louis, is always the one that Louis runs to.

Louis smiles at the memory of the day he met Harry, so long ago. He had been walking through the wintry snow, going out for a coffee, when he fell and slipped on a patch of ice in the middle of the street. Louis had never really believed in God, or angels, but Harry had been his angel that day. He had helped Louis to his car, and stayed with him all through the doctor painfully setting his ankle bone back into place. Years later he would tell Harry he wasn’t really in pain, that he just wanted Harry’s sympathy, but Harry never believed him.

“ _I never thought I would meet someone clumsier than I am_ ,’ Harry said with a giggle, hand to his mouth while Louis flipped him a finger, hobbling up to his flat. He was resting most of his weight against Harry, but that was only because he had refused crutches (crutches are for old people) at the hospital and didn’t want to fall over again.

“ _I slipped on ice, how is that clumsy? Ice is very serious business, you know, being all icy and slippery and that_ ,” Louis had breathed back, trying not to smile at the boy that met his gaze with clear, green eyes.

“ _It’s a good thing I was around to save you then, innit_?” Harry had smiled, but there was a serious tone to his deep voice as he softly spoke the words.

And yeah, it was a good thing he had been around. Louis sometimes gets terrified of his own thoughts of where he would be without that boy by his side.

He shakes the moment off as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He sighs and glances away from his laptop screen, eyes already going buggy. He knows it will be from Harry. He is probably bored at home, sending him funny-faced pictures or a snapshot of some new sweet he has baked for Louis to try.

 Louis always makes fun of Harry when he bakes, but he knows that Harry is aware of what being naked underneath his apron does to him. Harry will shake his hips while wearing the pink lacey thing, letting Louis lick various mixes off his fingers, and Louis will get half-hard watching Harry’s eyes darken with lust as he flicks his tongue over them. It’s a win-win situation, really.

He enters his passcode, (0711, because he and Harry have been together seven years and eleven months, and dammit, Louis is allowed to be sentimental sometimes) and taps on Harry’s name in his messages.

_Was thinking we could stay in tonight babe xxx_

Normally, Harry is all for going out when the weekend hits, so Louis types out a quick message back, concern creeping into the back of his mind.

_You not feel well? You always are up for a bit of partying on Friday night xx_

Louis thinks back to early this morning, when he had kissed Harry goodbye before leaving for work. He hadn’t seemed sick, bouncing around their small kitchen, singing god-knows-what hipster song into a spatula. Louis is in love with an oversized, curly-haired idiot.

He sees Harry typing back something as he gets out of his chair to stretch his legs and see if he has any snacks hidden in his file cabinet. He pushes his glasses up his nose and finds that he has some of his favorite snacks tucked in the very back of the drawer. (Harry always puts little packets of crisps in there when he drops by, he knows Louis so well.)

_Maybe I just want a night in with the fittest lad in all of London ;) x_

Louis actually laughs out loud for the first time that day, and pops a salt and vinegar crisp in his mouth as he thumbs back a reply.

_That could be arranged. Need ta relax after today anyway. I’m stressed. xx_

He finishes the crisps as he looks out at the dark London afternoon from his glass encased wall. There are people milling about in the park across the street from his office building, and he is slightly jealous that he is stuck in this bloody box, away from his boy and the crisp autumn air.

Finally, he grudgingly sits back down at his desk to finish up the rest of his work when he doesn’t get a reply from Harry. He tries to focus on his last article, but his mind keeps wondering to what Harry is doing, what his hair looks like today, if he has a jumper on or if he is half naked still. He finds himself thinking a lot about Harry when he is at work. It’s really probably not healthy, but Louis has always had a bit of a tummy, healthy really isn’t his thing.

It’s another forty-five minutes before his phone vibrates across his desk, startling Louis out of his revising-induced coma. (Okay, maybe he’s being a little dramatic.)

It’s a video message from Harry.

Louis presses play, and immediately blushes when he sees Harry laid out on their king size bed, spread out, phone propped up by something at the foot of the bed.

He has his knees bent, feet planted flat on the bed, and their bright purple dildo grasped tightly in his right hand, slowly pumping in and out of his pink, wet hole. There is lube dripping down onto the bed, and Louis can’t breathe.

Harry is moaning and panting, trying to fit two fingers into himself along with the dildo, him being the cockslut that he is.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Louis mutters to himself as he feels his trousers begin to tighten rapidly. Harry is such a shit for doing this to Louis while he is at work. Louis is one-hundred percent positive that’s exactly why Harry is doing it.

Louis jumps up to close his office door so no one catches him getting rock hard from watching a porn video of his boyfriend. That would be just his luck with how his day has been going.

He barely has enough time to start breathing somewhat normally again before Harry is arching up off the bed and gasping Louis’ name, two fingers now snugly tucked inside and the dildo twisting around his tightness. Louis presses his palm to his crotch and curses Harry for sending this to him. Harry pulls out his fingers and then the dildo and Louis gasps at how stretched he is, hole clenching from the loss of being filled. Louis rests his head against the wall, one arm holding himself up, the other with a vise grip on his phone. He refuses to take his dick out and wank over Harry in his bloody office. He is a professional, for fucks sake.

Or, he was a professional, until Harry empties a whole packet of lube between his cheeks, and beings to inch his fist into himself.

Louis collapses onto the floor, almost dropping his phone, and frantically pulls his cock out of his trousers, desperate for some sort of friction before he dies. Harry is moaning a string of, “fuck fuck, oh, Louis, _fuck_. Want you so bad. Want you to fuck my arse, baby,” and Louis thinks he may black out as his hands tugs sharply at his dick.

 There is pre-come dripping from the head and he can’t help but think about how Harry loves to kitten lick it all up when he sucks him off. He can’t remember the last time he was this hard, and not being able to even touch his boyfriend right now is making him want to scream. And thank fuck that the boy on the screen is his. He gets that arse, and that cock, and that mouth, all to himself.

Louis sees Harry’s fist finally slide all the way into his hole, and he thinks he is about to lose it, when a text pops up on the screen, from harry saying ‘ _come for me, you dirty fucking slut_.’

He bites down on his arm that’s holding the phone so he won’t scream out, and he’s coming, eyes squeezed shut and hips coming off the floor to thrust harder into his own hand.

“Bloody fuckfuckfuck,” he whispers out as his cock twitches in his palm, trying to ride out his orgasm as long as he can.

He lets the phone slide out of his hand and slumps back against the wall, spent and now sticky.

It takes him a few minutes to come out of his post-orgasm haze and realize two things: one; his work shirt is totally covered in semen, and it’s going to cost a fortune to dry clean, and two; Harry is going to fucking _pay_. 

X

 

When Louis is finally able to leave work, he has to strip his come soaked dress shirt off and stuff it into the bottom of his briefcase. He silently prays that no one in the office will notice that he is only wearing a plain black t-shirt with his fancy trousers.

He hasn’t replied to any of Harry’s texts that followed shortly after the video ended (with Harry coming all over his own face, because he’s a shit like that) which he knows is probably driving his boyfriend crazy, but he doesn't trust himself enough to not get hard again.

_I’m all stretched and ready for tonight Lou xx_

_Gagging for your cock pls hurry x_

And the text that has Louis almost swerving into another car:

_Want to be your slutty little princess the whole weekend xxxxxx_

 Harry is the absolute _worst._

Louis can’t keep the smile off his face the whole way home.

 

X


End file.
